1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having an interface unit for allowing an external memory medium to detachably connect to the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art image processing apparatus having an interface for allowing an external memory medium to detachably connect to the image processing apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H9-200461. The publication No. H9-200461 discloses a scanner that reads, in response to operation performed by a user on a control panel on the body of the scanner, a document placed on a platen glass on the body of the scanner to generate image data and stores the obtained image data to an external memory medium connected to an interface unit of the scanner via a buffer memory. In a case where the prior art scanner is introduced to, for example, an office and is connected one-by-one to an information processing apparatus such as a PC (Personal Computer) of a user who often performs operations using the scanner, the scanner can also store to a memory unit in the information processing apparatus the image data obtained based on the operation performed by the user.
In a case where the prior art scanner is shared by multiple users, each user walks over to the scanner to attach his or her external memory medium to the interface unit of the scanner so that the scanner stores to the external memory medium via the buffer memory the image data obtained based on the operation performed by the user on the control panel. Then, the scanner deletes the image data in the buffer memory upon storing the image data to the external memory medium. When the image data has been stored in the external memory medium, the user removes the document from the platen glass of the scanner, removes the external memory medium from the interface unit, and walks away from the scanner.
Where the size of the generated image data is more than the usable capacity in the external memory medium, the prior art scanner cannot store the image data to the external memory medium, and for example, the scanner displays on the control panel a notification that the external memory medium does not have enough usable capacity. Accordingly, the user who operates the scanner may leave the scanner without cancelling the operation of the scanner so that for example, the user moves data in the external memory medium to a memory unit in the information processing apparatus owned by the user to increase the usable capacity in the external memory medium. In this case, the buffer memory of the scanner continues to hold the image data.
If a third person inserts his or her external memory medium into the interface unit of the scanner in such situation, the scanner stores the image data to the external memory medium of the third person, and thus, the prior art scanner has a risk that the image data in the buffer memory may be stolen by the malicious third person.